


Competition

by CrazyBucket



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Bragging, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket/pseuds/CrazyBucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the party at Stark Tower, when Thor and Stark are playing "Who's girlfriend is the most badass?" Maria decides to intervene. BlackHill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

After telling them about a War Machine story, and Thor laughing about it after he understood it, the conversation gets a little more personal.

“So, no Pepper? She’s not coming?” Rhodes asks.

Tony shrugs.

“What about Jane?” Maria asks, complementing with what can be considered one of the gayest questions in human history: “Where are the ladies, gentleman?” 

Then they start to brag.

“Miss Potts has a.. Company to run.”

“I’m not even sure what country Jane is in. Her work on the convergences made her the world's foremost astronomer”

“And the company that Pepper runs is the largest Tech environment on Earth. Pretty Exciting.”

“There’s even talk of Jane getting ah… Nobel Prize…”

“Yeah, they must be busy because they’d hate to miss you guys get together.” Then she fake coughs. “Testosterone”. 

“Intimidated by Jane and Pepper?” Tony asks mischievously. Thor nods in agreement.

“Intimidated? My girlfriend is not only a master spy, a polyglot and a hacker, she also manages to be one of the Earth’s mightiest heroes, and without her efforts there wouldn’t a an Earth for Jane to research on or for Pepper to run any kind of company. Believe me, I’m not intimidated, but comparing them to Natasha just wouldn’t be fair.” Maria eyes both Avengers daringly, then proceeds to take a sip of her drink.

Tony and Thor look at each other, and then back to Maria. Just as Tony is about to replicate, Rhodes interrupts:

“I don’t know which of one you is more whipped, honestly.” He laughs. “Fierce competition though.”

Maria smiles, raises her glass to toast with her opponents and leaves, satisfied with her little speech.

“But Jane is better” Thor tells the remaining crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! First post with this pairing :)


End file.
